


How to Flirt with Aristotle Mendoza

by becausecolours



Category: Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe - Benjamin Alire Sáenz
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Banter, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6758746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becausecolours/pseuds/becausecolours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard to flirt with your boyfriend when he won't stop laughing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Flirt with Aristotle Mendoza

Dante couldn’t stop himself from laughing and stuttering over his words. He was trying to be _romantic_ , dammit, and now neither of them could stop giggling like kids. Ari’s forehead was resting against the crook of Dante’s neck, hiding his face just out of view. At least when Ari had finally lost the battle against trying not to laugh, he’d had the decency to hide it from Dante’s face.

“You’re the worst.” Dante grinned as spoke. It was hard to believe those words when Dante couldn’t stop looking at Ari like he had the entire sun inside of him. He rolled his eyes and pressed a kiss to the top of Ari’s head. His hair grew longer every day, and Dante was particularly fond of the way it curled down past his ears sometimes. Ari’s hair framed his face, sort of like the frame around a painting. Dante liked thinking of Ari that way. Like art. Even if he was being an asshole at the moment.

Ari tried to take breaths between giggles as his laughter died down.

“Alright, alright, sorry.” He looked at Dante and smiled. Like hell he was sorry. “I just– I can’t take that word seriously. Sexy. It sounds weird. It’s a weird word,” he explained.

Dante hummed thoughtfully and narrowed his eyes, studying Ari unabashedly. Ari wasn't sure he'd ever understand how Dante could act so sure of himself all the time.

“What else can I say that means the same thing, huh?” He idly tapped his fingers against Ari’s thighs and looked up at him. Now that Ari had managed to control his laughter, he was drawn up back in the position they had assumed earlier– his knees on either side of Dante’s hips, and Dante seated underneath him, leaning back against all the pillows they had pushed back against the headboard of his bed. “Hot doesn’t sound serious enough. And beautiful sounds _too_ serious. What do you want me to say?” Dante asked. He leaned up and kissed just underneath Ari’s chin.

“You don’t have to say any thing.”

Ari’s voice was soft, fond. That didn’t stop Dante from pulling a face, though.

“Not talking is more your thing than mine,” he teased. It was Ari’s turn to roll his eyes now. Dante snickered, and Ari shoved his shoulder back in half-hearted retaliation. A laugh was still tugging at the corners of Dante’s lips as he leaned in. “Do you want me to say that I want you?” He laid his hands flat and slid them up Ari’s thighs to his hips, then pulled Ari in closer. His voice could do this _thing_ now, where it would get all deep. Not as deep as Ari’s voice, but still. Still.

Ari looked back at Dante, wavering there for a moment. He definitely wasn’t strong enough to resist that.

“You’re the worst.”

He leaned into Dante again, and Dante grinned into the kiss.

It absolutely lit him up inside to know that Ari wanted him back.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in so deep with this book, you guys. Ari and Dante are my favorite boys.
> 
> As always, let me know if anyone is willing to help me translate this into Spanish, or any other language! Shoot me an ask here or on tumblr @faintlyglow. I'd love to make my fic accessible to more people. Also feel free to send prompts or fic ideas to me on tumblr!


End file.
